PDZ domains are ~90 residue-long protein domains that usually bind the C-termini of their protein targets. PDZ-containing proteins regulate diverse biological systems and frequently have multiple, distinct PDZ domains, thus acting as scaffolds/adaptors simultaneously binding multiple targets. We will study PDZK1 (four PDZ domains, PDZ1-PDZ4) to understand 1) how distinct PDZ domains in multi-PDZ domain proteins collaborate to mediate function, and 2) how a single target (SR-BI) requiring a PDZ protein in one tissue (liver) requires a different PDZ protein in other tissues (e.g., steroidogeni tissue (ST)). PDZK1 is expressed in diverse tissues, and has many targets, e.g., CFTR, prostacyclin receptor, ion channels, and the HDL receptor SR-BI. We will focus on the tissue-specific PDZ domain-mediated regulation of SR-BI, which controls plasma HDL metabolism. SR-BI influences many processes, including platelet & red blood cell structure/function, female fertility, development, synaptic plasticity & cognition, inflammation, deep vein thrombosis, endothelial physiology, infection (e.g., hepatic Hepatitis C Virus entry), and lipoprotein metabolism and associated diseases (e.g., coronary heart disease). In vivo in hepatocytes SR-BI's normal localization, abundance and function, and thus normal HDL metabolism, depend on its productive interaction with PDZK1. Normal PDZK1/SR-BI interaction requires 1) binding of SR-BI's C-terminus to either PDZ1 or PDZ3, 2) the presence of either PDZ2 or PDZ3 and 3) the presence of PDZ4, which in vitro can non-canonically bind directly to inner plasma membrane-like bilayers. PDZK1's localization to the hepatocyte plasma membrane in vivo requires PDZ4 and co-expression of SR-BI. Knock-in mice with a C-terminal deletion in SR-BI suggest a PDZK1 analog is required for SR-BI expression in ST. We will test two hypotheses (I &II): I. PDZK1's regulation of SR-BI requires two- or three-pronged binding in which 1) PDZ4 tethers PDZK1 to the membrane when SR-BI binds to PDZ1 (or PDZ3) and 2) PDZ2 or PDZ3 either binds to other target membrane proteins or plays a structural role. We will perturb PDZK1's PDZ domains individually or within the full-length protein. Perturbations will include targeted mutations or inhibition by small molecules identified using in silico screening and optimized by medicinal chemistry. The mutants & inhibitors will be used in vitro (biochemistry, biophysics) and/or in vivo (cell biology, transgenic and knock-in mice & physiology). Techniques will include analysis of purified proteins (e.g., isothermal titration calorimetry, hydrogen/deuterium exchange mass spectrometry, X-ray crystallography, neutron reflectometry) and histologic and physiologic studies with transgenic and knock-in animals (including analysis of plasma lipids and lipoproteins). Analysis of the PDZK1/SR-BI system will serve as a model for understanding in detail how other multi-PDZ proteins regulate the important biological functions of cell surface receptors. II. A PDZK1 analog(s) in ST regulates SR-BI protein expression and function (as does PDZK1 in the liver). We will isolate the analog(s) and determine the mechanism of its regulation of SR-BI.